


a Hellish Dream

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Based off a comic, F/M, angust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Ash has a horrible nightmare, when he wakes he makes sure it actually was a dream.





	a Hellish Dream

_Kill her, destroy the last part of your soul._

Where I am? What am I doing? My mind is not my own, I can’t think straight. My body moves on its own, this bug in my head. Draining me of my Glamour, I’m in pain. I hurt, gods won’t someone save me?

“Don’t do it Ash! Ice boy! Don’t hurt her!” Cried Puck.

Who?

My vision becomes clear, I see that girl, the girl that I kissed in the iron land. The girl that fell in love with me, and I with her. The girl who I revealed my past to, the girl that means the world to me.

Meghan Chase.

My blade is above her head, ready to come crashing down on her. Killing her, what am I doing? Stop it Ash! You can’t kill her, please, anyone but her! Give me the slowest most painful death before i hurt her.

_Kill her Ash! Destroy her, she loathes you. She even said it in the winter palace, she never cared._

No! That's not true! And even if it is it doesn't matter! Put the sword down, please.

Tears were welling in my eyes streaming down my face. I was trying with all my might to stop myself, to save her. To tell her to run away, to take Puck and Ethan and go. To get away from here. But Nothing was working. My brain was not my own, I couldn't stop myself. Gods, someone please save her! Please-

However, nothing was going to save her. Puck screamed as the blade cut through Meghan’s stomach. Her final words were, “I love you Ash…. I always will. Even though….. You hate me….”

Tears welled in her eyes as she closed them and they fell from her face. With the last of her life. Puck was going though hysterics. Swearing to kill me and the whole winter court. Calling me a bastard.That demoness' voice rang in my head.

_That's right Ash, when I give you an order…. You obey it. That's your job. The job of all fey, to bow to iron. You are mine and you always will be._

I lurched up, gasping for air; tears swelling in my eyes and panting for air. My heart rate was speeding and I felt light headed. I looked around, I was in the beyond Lennashides place. We were all staying here. Meghan, Me Puck and Grim and the former fey leader herself. It finally clicked what I just experienced. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare.

But...what if it isn’t? What if….

I got out of my bed and power walked to Meghan’s room. Time has no meaning here, but it feels late. Everyone is sleeping, I open the door to Meghan's room. Why doesn't she ever lock her room? Actually scratch that. I need to know if she's okay. I open the door and there she is. Sleeping.

Meghan Chase, she seems okay. But… I can’t feel her glamour , she seems okay but ...why can’t I feel her glamour? I approached her, the scent of summer filling my nose. I shook her lightly.

“Meghan?”

No response, not a grunt. Not an acknowledgement. Nothing. I shook her again, fear increasing in me. Still nothing, gods, no please no, Meghan please wake up!

“Meghan!”

I heard a puff and an annoyed sigh, she opened her eyes slightly, “Puck? What do you want? I'm in no mood for your games after all you’ve done!”

“ Oh thank the- Are you okay Meghan?” Ignoring that she thinks I'm puck.

“I'm trying to- wait a second? Ash? What are you doing, waking me up at this hour? Is everything okay?”

“Of course it is, I… I….”

Suddenly I Realize my eyes were puffy and red from crying as I woke up. A fully aware Meghan Chase now realized this and wiped my eyes before I could.

“Have you been crying? What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” I stammered bolting up, “I'm sorry for waking you up. Please excuse me!”

I ran out of her room straight into mine and locked the door. I fell on my behind my back against the door. Of course I heard footsteps, and a light knock at the door.

“Ash! Open up! Who made you cry?!”

“No one Meghan, Go back to sleep, I’m fine.”

That would of been more presuaive had I not been sobbing and my tears still falling from my face. The images of my nightmare were still running through my head, me killing Meghan. Gods why doesn't she hate me for all I’ve done? What does it matter if I've been crying?

“Ash, you might be good at killing but you suck at that half truth thing you fey try to pull off. Open the door, What did Puck do to you? What did he say?”

Gods Meghan, leave me alone….. Please, for your sake. If I were to hurt you…. No I will never hurt you again. I would fade a million times before I did that. I would fade in the slowest way possible. In a way that would watch each part of me vanish and my mind fall apart before I even think about hurting you. Meghan, please go away. Let me suffer in peace. It's the least I can do for hurting you. It's what I deserve….

“Ash, Tomorrow I’m going to find Puck. I'm going to beat him until he confesses what he did to you. Good night, I love you. I always will.”

And with that she walked back to her room. The tears were still falling but hearing those words brought a small joyful smile to my lips. Although I do owe Puck and apology, Meghan is angry enough at him. This won’t help things, I will have to deal with that tomorrow, assuming she doesn't kill him before I wake up.

I had to make a note to myself to wake up before that happened. I closed my eyes, rested my head on the door and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
